


My Memories (Are Filled With You)

by gallavichlyjaime



Series: SNAPCHAT [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Snapchat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff, slightly ooc mickey, snapchat memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: Mickey reflects on his relationship with Ian before their wedding.Just cute fluff to make you feel better about the events that have happened in the canonical world.NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM @jaimehandrahan !! DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY. NO COMMENTS.





	My Memories (Are Filled With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makesmefree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesmefree/gifts).



> HI EVERYBODY. IF I SAID I WAS DOING YOUR PROMPT THIS WEEK I ABSOLUTELY FORGOT I HAD DRIVER'S ED THE WHOLE WEEK. I WILL GET ON THAT ASAP. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. THIS IS TO DISTRACT YOU FROM FUCKING JANET. STUPID BITCH. I LOVE YOU ALL. CHECK OUT MY FRIEND SYDNEY'S PAGE, SHES THE ONE I GIFTED THIS STORY TO. BECAUSE SHE IS GIFTED. TELL HER GALLAVICHLYJAIME SENT YOU. AND CALL HER DEBRA AND TELL HER SHE'S LATE FOR PICKING UP BRAYDEN FROM SOCCER PRACTICE. SHE PROBABLY KNOWS WHAT THAT MEANS. SORRY IF YOUR NAME IS DEBRA. HAVE FUN READING. 
> 
> ALSO YES THIS IS THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES PART 2, AS REQUESTED.

Normally, Mickey Milkovich did not do social media.

 

Until about six months ago when his dumbass fiancé, Ian Gallagher, suggested that he get Snapchat.

 

Naturally, Mickey was totally against the idea. But, Ian promised to send a few pictures back and forth, and that had Mickey on board pretty fast.

 

Now, Mickey loved Snapchat. He loved having pictures and videos of the life he had with Ian. He also liked putting the filters on Ian when they went on a date. Mickey smiled whenever he managed to take a funny picture of Ian, heart swelling at the prospect of sharing his happy life with Ian across Snapchat.

 

Mickey woke before Ian early on Sunday morning; Ian had been working later shifts and ended up crawling in bed with Mickey past midnight. Ian took Mickey’s spot on Sunday’s, Mickey was on his back with Ian’s arm wrapped snug around his waist. Ian’s head was on Mickey’s chest, tucked under Mickey’s chin.

 

Mickey opened his Snapchat and responded to all the people who had sent him messages in the last eight hours.

 

Which means Mandy, but whatever.

 

Mickey smiled down at his sleeping fiancé and pressed a kiss to his head. God, Mickey was so in love with the giant ginger fool. Every day he just grew more and more in love. Mickey opened the camera and tilted it down. Mickey tightened his arm around his fiancé and pressed his cheek into the fiery mop of hair. Mickey’s cheek looked smushed but he figured it was a cute enough image.

 

Mickey snapped the picture and put heart stickers on the image. Mickey captioned it: _Goddamnit, Sundays are my fucking favorite._ He put it on his story after that and began to scroll through the memories he had of him and Ian, smiling like an idiot while he did so.

 

He recognized a video he was trying to send to Mandy. Smiling, Mickey clicked on it.

 

_“Okay,” Mickey started, laughing under his breath a bit. “So, I was walking up the stairs to my apartment-“_

_“Mickey!” Ian was suddenly barging through the door, out of breath himself. “I’m going to get you back for that! You little fucking…” With that, Ian pounced, knocking Mickey over on the couch. Mickey laughed when he felt Ian’s fingers digging into his side, his hips bucking trying to get his fiancé off of him._

_“Ian! Ian I give up!” Mickey squealed, giggling at his fiancé’s antics. Ian finally stopped tickling him and gave him a long peck. Mickey turned back to the camera and smiled, rolling over so he was laying on top of Ian._

_“So, that wasn’t the story I wanted to tell you, Mands. But it was interesting, nonetheless._

Mickey smiled briefly before clicking on another video. Mickey frowned when he remembered why he took this one, but loved it nonetheless.

 

_Ian’s face popped onto the screen, looking at the camera with a slightly annoyed expression. It was obvious Mickey was the one holding the camera, he was perched on top of Ian on the El._

_“There’s this dude,” Ian whispered. “He keeps making homophobic comments to whoever he is on the phone with so we’re being as gross as possible.” Ian smiled up at Mickey before giving him a peck._

_And another._

_And another._

_Until the guy began swearing even louder and yelling slurs into his phone. He couldn’t look the boys in the eye, though. Like a fucking pussy._

_Mickey tightened his arms around Ian’s neck, inadvertently bringing the camera closer to his face. All that was visible was Mickey’s face, nose up. Mickey’s eyebrows scrunched and he told the old man where to go. Mickey pressed a kiss to Ian’s head and ended the video._

Mickey tightened his arm around Ian’s shoulders. He nuzzled the red hair tickling his nose, inhaling the scent that was purely Ian. Mickey felt happiness swell in his chest at the thought of being with Ian. He got this, every day of his life. They were getting married in a few weeks and Mickey decided just then to put a compilation together, just as Ian had for their five year anniversary. Mickey kissed Ian’s head and clicked on another video.

 

_“Guys,” Mickey addresses his Snapchat friends. “Ian made me watch a movie and he fucking fell asleep during it.” Mickey was sat between Ian’s legs on the couch, his back to Ian’s chest. Ian’s head was rested on top of Mickey’s head, cheek flat against the raven hair, softly snoring._

_“He fucking fell asleep on my head!” Mickey whispered, laughing quietly in disbelief. Mickey shifted, trying to get Ian to wake up. Ian just grumbled and moved his head from the top of Mickey’s, to the crook of Mickey’s neck. He let out a sleepy rumble and leaned back further into the cushions, taking Mickey with him._

 

_Mickey stuck out his bottom lip in a mock-pout. “Guys, he’s so cute. I’m dying, oh my god. Do you see this? How freaking adorable he is?” Mickey smiled and carefully turned so he had an arm wrapped around Ian’s chest, head buried in the crook of Ian’s neck._

_“You’re cute too, Mick.” Ian mumbled. Mickey just smiled at the camera and ended the video._

Mickey scrolled a bit more, coming up to a video that made him laugh.

 

He could admit that he was a jealous little shit sometimes. This one dude had added Ian on Snapchat, flirting with him and sending him unwanted photos of him naked. Naturally, Mickey got pissed. Instead of blocking the guy, Mickey took it as a challenge and added the fool on his Snapchat.

 

Within ten minutes the dude was now sending pictures to Ian _and_ Mickey.

 

Ridiculous.

 

_Mickey’s annoyed face came onto the camera. It was clear he was shirtless and sweating slightly. Part of Ian’s shoulder was visible and his arm was obviously curled lightly around Mickey._

_Mickey kissed Ian’s neck and sucked harshly against the damp skin, making Ian’s breath hitch. Ian gave Mickey a look, slightly confused on why he was ready to go again after like five minutes. He didn’t question it, though, just tilted his neck to the side as he finally noticed the camera on him._

_Ian smirked and brought his hand up to the back of Mickey’s neck, holding him in place against his throat. He let out a throaty groan, amping it up for the camera. Mickey hummed against the column of Ian’s throat, coming back up and smiling into the camera._

_He moved the camera to the back camera and, using the flash, showed off the marks he just made on his beautiful fiancé._

_“See this, bitch? Property of Mickey fucking Milkovich.” Mickey ended the video, sending it to the guy and at the last second deciding to put it onto his story, in case any other guy thought he had a chance in Hell with Ian._

Mickey giggled then, laughing at the guy’s reaction to the video. He was shocked at first, leaving Mickey on open for over an hour. Then, Mickey gets a notification and is surprised to see it was the guy.

 

He had asked for a threesome.

 

Un-fucking-believable.

 

Mickey continued scrolling and came up to a video he had never seen before. Frowning, Mickey noticed it was captioned: _mickey milkovich exposed_ with many heart emojis. Rolling his eyes, Mickey clicked on it to see what kind of embarrassing shit Ian had recorded _this_ time.

 

_Ian was lying on his back, Mickey’s hair visible from where it fell flat against Ian’s cheek. Ian was smiling as he addressed the camera._

_“And you see here,” Ian began. “That Mickey refuses to let me leave for work some days.” Ian began to get up to go to work when Mickey began whining, low and throaty._

_“Ian!” Mickey whined. “Nooo! Baby, stay in bed. Cut the shit, you’re so warm!” Ian continued to extract himself from Mickey’s hold, eliciting more groaning and low whines from his fiancé. Ian laughed softly to himself and flipped the camera over, the streams of light coming from the window illuminated the way Mickey held onto Ian’s calf like a child._

_“Mick!” Ian shook his leg experimentally. “I have to go to work!”_

_“No you don’t!” Mickey whined, groaning louder when Ian got his foot free._

_“Bye, Mick.”_

Mickey’s fiancé was a little asshole sometimes.

 

He just laughed and came upon another video.

 

_Mickey’s face was smushed from where it was crushed into Ian’s chest. Ian had both of his arms around him and was hugging the life out of him. Mickey moved closer and pressed a peck onto Ian’s jaw before burying his face even more so into Ian’s neck._

_Ian looked down from whatever he was doing and smiled at Mickey. He pressed a kiss to Mickey’s forehead and Mickey peered up at his beautiful fiancé. Mickey smiled and Ian pressed their smiles together in a lingering peck. Mickey smiled even more and let his head fall back against Ian’s shoulder._

_Mickey stuck out his tongue and laughed when Ian did the same. Mickey ducked closer and touched his tongue to Ian’s in a playful manner before pulling his tongue back into his mouth and giving Ian a quick, playful peck before smushing his face back into the crook of Ian’s neck and ending the video._

Mickey grinned down at Ian when he began to stir on his chest.

 

“Mmm, morning babe.” Ian mumbled, voice thick with sleep. Mickey pressed another quick kiss to Ian’s hair before peeking down at Ian’s beautiful eyes. They were staring up at him and sparkling from the sliver of light peeking through the window blinds.

 

“Morning, baby. Did you sleep good?”

 

“I always sleep good when I know I’m going to wake up with you.”

 

Mickey can relate.


End file.
